


Five more minutes

by OfSaltAndArcReactors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dean in Glasses, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nerd Dean Winchester, One Shot, Sleepy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSaltAndArcReactors/pseuds/OfSaltAndArcReactors
Summary: Dean had to get a good grade and for that he had to study, even though he didn't want to. He just wishes somebody told his boyfriend.





	Five more minutes

It was 11 p.m. and Dean was stressed out. His big English test was closing in, and no matter what Cas said, he didn't know the material good enough. He re-read a paragraph again and he still couldn't focus on it. Which was probably his boyfriend's fault.

"Dean, it's getting late and you already know that part. Just come to bed." Cas's deep voice echoed in the previously silent room. Dean wished he could listen to him but he also knew that he had to get a good grade. His father was putting him under a lot of pressure and he had to pass this test so he wouldn't 'be a disgrace' or 'embarrass his family'.

"Cas, I promise, I just have to revise this part a bit and then I'll sleep. If you're sleepy, then you don't have to wait for me." Dean was tired and sleepy, but he couldn't rest until he finished this.

"I'm not going to sleep without you because I know if I fall asleep right now, you're not going to join me until 3 a.m." He was right, but Dean was never going to admit it.  
Cas knew why it was so important for his boyfriend to get a good grade and he couldn't really lift the pressure off of Dean's shoulders but he could at least remind him to take some breaks once in awhile. It was obvious that Dean was sleepy and was failing at focusing on what he was reading. His eyes were already closing and Cas couldn't help but think how cute Dean is with his glasses, an oversized sweater and gray sweatpants. He looked small even though Cas knew that under the Star Wars sweater, Dean was quite muscular.

"See something you like?" Cas was snapped out of his thoughts by Dean's amused voice. He realized he'd been staring at Dean, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He got up and walked into Dean's personal space with a smug smile. He sat on the chair's armrest and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Slowly, he leaned down and connected their lips in a sweat, short kiss. When they separated, Cas put his hands softly on Dean's cheeks as they stared lovingly at each other.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." Cas said in a soft, but commanding tone.

"Five more minutes." Dean promised as Cas got up to get ready for bed.

 

When Cas stepped out of the bathroom, Dean was already fast asleep with his head on the crinkled notebooks.  
Cas closed the books and notebooks ignoring the protests from the now awake Dean. After making sure that the notebooks are folded neatly, he picked up his sleepy lover bridal style and carried him to their bed. He took off his shoes and glasses and laid next to him. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's waist and rested his head against the muscular chest. Cas rubbed circled into Dean's hip until he felt his breath even out. Before he fell asleep, he gingerly kissed Dean's forehead and whispered softly,

"I love you."


End file.
